Summer Snow
by no tie required
Summary: Neville finds courage to stick up for Luna... Please R&R! NL/LL


**A/N: **Some of this is complete drabble...it was actually for a different fic that I didn't end up finishing. The title...please don't ask. My friend Abby and I were talking about oxymorons one day and "Summer Snow" just popped into my head, so I decided to use it for this story. It doesn't mean anything or have any relevence to the story.

I've always had a distaste for Seamus...don't know why.

Please R&R! The mean so much to a lzr like me!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Smell The Roses**

I don't like wearing coats. Even in the rain. Sure, I get colds more often, but I like the sensation of water on my bare skin. It feels as if the sky is crying on your arms. The rain soaks through your shirt, your heart beating in time with each drop. Then you lie on the dewy grass when the sky is finished. Sometimes the grass feels better than the actual rain. You can close your eyes and listen to the birds chirp in the trees. And you can dream. When it's wet outside, everybody's inside. So you can dream about anything without anybody even having the faintest idea what pictures are flashing through your mind. And when your dreams are over, you can sit there and simply smell the roses that have been planted near the castle doors. You can't do all that if you're wearing a coat.

**Avifors**

Turning a teacup into a small flock of birds non-verbally is harder than it sounds. And it _sounds_ hard.

You have to press your lips together as tight as you can, as to prevent you from speaking, and repeat the spell over and over in your head.

_Avifors._ Nothing. _Avifors._ Nothing. _Bloody Avifors!_ I think the handle turned into a wing… _Avifors! Avifors! Avifors! Avifors! _Ooo, look, another wing. _And_ a beak.

I close my eyes and focus on the teacup I can't see. In the back of my mind, I imagine a flock of canaries. _Avifors. Avifors. Avifors. Avifors._ I open my eyes to find three little birds flying around the tip of my wand. Besides Hermione, I'm the only person that's successfully turned my teacup into birds.

Professor McGonagall smiles at me for the first time since first year. "Brilliant, Neville! Ten points to Gryffindor for this phenomenal accomplishment!" The smile seems to permanently etched onto her face throughout Transfiguration. I haven't seen someone this happy since Gram found out I had been accepted at Hogwarts.

**Loony & Nevvy**

Three feet on how Confundo can be used defensively. That's all the homework I have. For DADA anyway.

Well, there's the obvious: The person you're dueling won't remember what spell they were going to cast at you. I write this down. It doesn't even take up an entire line. Damn Snape.

I stuff my quill and parchment into my bag and head towards the Great Hall. I have a week to come up with three more feet for that essay, so there's no rush. Besides, there's chicken in the Great Hall calling my name.

"Hello, Neville," I hear a sing-song voice say behind me as I slide into a seat next to Seamus and his girlfriend of the week Jeanine. I turn around to find myself face-to-face with Luna. She smiles at my puzzled expression and sits down next to me. "Two more weeks 'til Christmas," Her smile falters slightly as she looks over towards the two oak doors at the back of the Great Hall, "How many Nargles are in that mistletoe, do you think?" She nods towards the little bundle of genuine mistletoe floating magically near the doors.

I shrug nonchalantly and rip off a piece of chicken with my teeth.

"I bet they're _infested_," She shudders slightly, "That's why I don't _ever_ want to be kissed under mistletoe. Those Nargles'll mess up your brains, you know."

I suppress my laughter by ripping off another chunk of chicken thigh. I gulp it down and speak to her for the first time.

"I hope it'll snow this Christmas." Better than that Nargle-talk.

"Hogwarts would be even _more_ beautiful if it did." Thank Merlin she went along with the not-so-subtle subject change. She jumps up and down in her seat and grabs my arm.

"You and I should make _snow angels_, Neville. If it snows, anyway." She stops jumping, but is still bouncing, her hands wrapped firmly around my forearm.

"Sure," I put on my best fake smile. She starts jumping again.

"It'll be so much fun!" She kisses my cheek, causing me to go bright red, and skips off towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Loony and Nevvy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Michael Corner sings as he passes by. My face gets even redder.

**Confundo Defensively**

Snape is teaching us some useless information about Confundo and how it can be used defensively. Again. For the sixth day in the past week. Confundo's not _that_ important. I mean, can't people block you from Confunding them anyways? And Seamus told me that half the time it doesn't even work.

At least there's _one_ positive thing: there can't be _that_ much on Confundo. He _has_ to run out of information _eventually_. Hopefully, that day is today.

"Mr. Longbottom, please explain the fundamentals of using Confundo defensively that I have just explained to the entire class." Snape sneers and grins

wickedly.

"Well…uh…you say it…then…it…um…works…defensively." I stuttered it all out. I honestly haven't listened to Snape at all in the past six days.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Longbottom. I said the _fundamentals_, not _how it works_." Snape slurs. A few Slytherins snigger.

What's the difference between _fundamentals_ and _how it works_ anyhow? I've always thought they mean the same thing. Maybe in Snape's _It's A Gryffindor_ _So Obviously They're Wrong_ dictionary they're different. _Everything_'s different in that dictionary.

**Beautiful**

Snow is falling, just like Luna wanted it to. That means…snow angels. Maybe she forgot. Knowing Luna, probably not. I could fake an illness…but that would probably make her sad. I could _actually go._ Maybe it'll be more fun than I think. Maybe I'll _actually_ have a good time with Luna. Making snow angels. You know what they say: anything is possible.

"Neville, it's snowing!" I hear Luna's voice behind me. I sigh as Luna squeezes in between Seamus and me. Well, at least I know she has good memory.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" She looks towards the ceiling, which is reflecting the white sky, "All that snow," She sighs merrily and faces me, "I bet your snow angel will be beautiful, Neville. Even prettier than the snow itself."

How can a snow angel be pretty? I ask her this and she simply laughs.

"Neville, anything can be beautiful if you put your heart into it. Even a snow angel."

Sometimes her gibberish can actually be inspiring.

She smiles at me, kisses me on the cheek, and skips off towards the Ravenclaw table.

**Snow Angels**

I walk out onto the grounds to find Luna already lying in the snow. Her dirty blonde is covered with melting snow and her cheeks are flushed from the cold. Her eyes are closed and she looks as if she's thinking about something important.

"You look beautiful in the snow." I say before even thinking about it. She just smiles without opening her eyes. I sit down next to her, the snow soaking through my robes and coat. How can she stand lying on the freezing ground like that?

I lean back so that I am lying in the snow like Luna. Luna begins to move her arms up and down like a bird that can't fly. She moves her legs too, and I now realize what she is doing: she's making her snow angel. I follow suit, feeling incredibly stupid, but actually kind of liking it. When Luna's done, she places her arms to her sides and locks her legs together. She slowly gets up, opening her eyes. She stares at her masterpiece then looks over at me. I've stopped flailing my arms like a mad man.

"Get up, Neville." Her voice is so soft and pixie-like that it doesn't sound like the command it is.

I get up and look down at my snow angel. Mine is lopsided; one wing is longer and wider than the other and the legs-part has shoe prints at the bottom. I look over at Luna's; it's as beautiful as she is in the snow. It looks like an _actual angel_.

"It's-It's…wow," Is all I can get out. Luna smiles appreciatively and scoops some snow into her hand.

"Now that the snow angels are done, we have to have a snowball fight," Luna says and throws a snowball at my chest. I cup some snow into my hands, forming a perfect sphere, and throw it at her. It hits her shoulder and she laughs like it's the funniest thing ever. She has an armload of snowballs, which she is throwing at me so fast that the one snowball I have in my gloved hands melts.

I mold as many snowballs as I can and pile them up. After I have as many as I can fit into my arms as possible, I run after Luna, throwing snowballs at the back of her head. Luna giggles hysterically as she runs from me.

When we reach the entrance to the Forbidden Forest, Luna stops suddenly and turns to face me. Her face expresses amusement, but she's charging towards me like a bull. I turn to run the other way, but Luna jumps on my back before I can even move my feet.

"Enough of the snowball-throwing," She whispers in my ear, her arms still wrapped securely around my neck, "It's getting my hair wet." She shakes her head like a dog, water splashing my face.

She jumps down and faces me. Her cheeks are still flushed and her smile is angelic. She steps closer to me and stands on her tiptoes. She leans in so her face is a centimeter away from mine. Her lips barely brush mine when something hits the back of her head. She twirls around like a ballerina dancer. I look over her head to Seamus grinning from ear to ear, a snowball in his hands.

Damn him.

"Bloody hell, Seamus! What in Merlin's name was that for?" I exclaim, darting my eyes down to Luna and back up at him.

Seamus shrugs and makes another snowball. "Looked like you guys were having fun. Just thought I'd join." He gets an innocent look in his eyes. "But if you don't want me to, I can leave…"

I nod my head as vigorously as possible, my eyes pleading for him to leave.

"No, it's okay. Don't leave," Luna spreads her arms out like she's greeting an alien or something, "The more friends, the merrier."

Seamus smirks evilly and throws the snowball in his hand at my face. "You're absolutely right, Luna. The more _friends_, the merrier."

I scowl at him, and roll up a snowball as big as my head. I hurl it at his chest and he stumbles back.

"Now, now, Nevvy," Seamus wipes the snow off his front and points at me, "Play nice like a good little boy."

I step out from behind Luna and walk towards him. He has a look of mock horror on his face. He shields his face with his hands and makes a whimpering sound.

"Go away." I say as authoritatively as possible through clenched teeth.

"Aw, poor little Nevvy didn't get to snog Loony and now he's _mad_." Seamus pouts. "Why would you want to kiss Loony anyway?" He adds in his normal voice.

I glare at him, clenching my hands into fists. "I'm tired of you calling her Loony! Her name is _Luna_! And I'm not Nevvy! My bloody name is _Neville_!" I raise one of my clenched hands and watch him laugh. That's the last straw. I punch him in the eye as hard as I can and grab Luna's arm.

"Let's get out of here, Luna." I drag her off towards the doors without hearing a sound from her.

Seamus will never call me _Nevvy _again.

**Immunity **

The train lurches forward gloomily, matching everybody's feelings. Luna slips into my compartment and sits down across from me without a word. Ever since that day I punched Seamus, Luna doesn't talk to me as much as she used to. Can't blame her. She must think I'm crazy.

"Neville…" She sighs and closes her eyes like it pains her to talk to me. Didn't know I'm _that_ bad. "What you did to Seamus back at Christmas time…"

"Please, just-just don't talk about it." I beg her quietly.

"I have to, Neville. I have to say thank you. Thank you for sticking up for me. And thanks for not calling me Loony like everybody else." She leans back, her eyes shut tight. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you after that…incident. I didn't know how to say thank you, so I tried to avoid you." She opens her eyes and looks at me apologetically. "I hope you didn't think I was avoiding you because I was scared or something. I think you're sweet, not scary." She smiles crookedly and my heart melts like the snowballs I had thrown at her that day.

I move over to the other side so that I'm sitting next to her. I place my hand on her knee. She rests her head on my shoulder and heaves sigh.

I can't think of anything to say. Luckily, I don't have to say anything.

"How many people's brains got messed up by the Nargles over Christmas, do you think?"

I laugh and pat her cheek. "Probably everybody but us."

"You think we're immune to them?"

"Anything is possible."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville+Luna...so cute!

3333333333333333333333 Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!


End file.
